Orotori Kozakura
Orotori Kozakura (こさくらおろとり, Kozakura Orotori, lit. Little Cherry Blossom, Big Decoy Snake) Appearance Personality History Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Advanced Ritual Orotori learned to use magic from an early age when her parents were killed and her guard went to her older sister, Fiona. The last mentioned, versed in several types of magic taught her the basics then Orotori could develop her own magical power and her own ways of using magic. It did not take long for her to be considered a prodigy in the art of magic, developing a unique way to use a complex type of magic that gave her the title of Ritual Empress (儀式乃女帝, Gishiki no Jotei). Orotori is an accomplished user of Ritual Magic, as can be noticed by her alias, a type of magic that uses rituals for casting spells. What makes this magic so complex are the different types of items that should be used in rituals, the preparations and the time for completion of a ceremony that can take several hours, but the effects achieved in each spell are diverse and so this may be a magic of great help when used in the right way. Another factor that makes this magic of great help is the fact that the user is able to create unique spells through original rituals, which can be a bit difficult to create, but it does not diminish its effects. This magic, itself, is not a magic that can be used for quick combat, where preparations and rituals can take a long time for casting a spell and render useless the efforts of the mage. However, Orotori with her not very advanced knowledge about magic was able to create a unique and fast way to use this magic. Combining the ability to store items of Requip and GUI provided by the Archive, she is able to create instantaneous rituals or store them in a "cloud system" to use them later. Through the GUI she is able to make a connection between this and the alternate dimension where the items are stored for the rituals and touch on the screens as a system of "touch screen" to select the items needed for casting a given spell. The selected items are sent for one of the many small magic circles that float around the larger screens as her will and in these magic circles are prepared small ceremonies that mimic a real ritual, so she can use the spells after completion of these small ceremonies that do not last more than 10 seconds. Clearly, designating the time of the ceremony and the spells that are put into practice is the magical power of the user, ie, the less magical power, the longer the preparation of the ceremony and the weaker the spell to be cast. Orotori already a master on the use of her own magic is able to use voice commands to carry out rituals, demonstrating a more practical way to use the magic in combat without taking her hands. What may seem like a weakness, however, is just a small detail. The annunciation of the items to perform the rituals does not give the opponent the knowledge of the spell will be cast, because if it does not have any knowledge of this type of magic, it is not able to predict the effects of the spell. Snake Physiology Orotori is haunted with a curse that keeps into her body since her first attempt to use magic. After learning the basics of magic, she tried through a ritual to revive her parents that lay beneath the earth. Obviously it was a failed attempt; she sacrificed the body of several white snakes in order to perform the ritual, but ended up waking up the wrath of Kuchinawa (蛇, lit. Snake or Large Snake), a spirit of a snake that happened to possess the body of Orotori and gradually manifest itself in scars with the shape of snake scales. Scars were not enough; she began to suffer from constant pain in her body that barely allowed her to walk. Kuchinawa not entirely an evil spirit, but a vengeful spirit by the sacrifice of its countrymen, forgived Orotori for her actions after to see through her intentions to try to revive her parents. However, it was not enough for the spirit left her body, on the contrary, Kuchinawa still residing into the body of Orotori and serves as an intensifier of her magical power, giving new and unique skills. These skills are diverse, often manifested unconsciously, others not so much, where both entities are aware of their purpose and work together to achieve the maximum power of these. Trivia * Her appearance is based off of Sengoku Nadeko, from Monogatari Series. * Her name Orotori (おろとり), was created from the aggregation of Oro'chi (おろち, Big Snake) and O'tori (おとり, Decoy), which together can mean "Big Decoy Snake". * Her surname comes from her mother, while her sister's surname comes from their father. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Female Category:Females